El chico nuevo
by Jesy Black
Summary: UA Takuya es un chico normal que molesta a sus compañeros y la llegada de un chico puede hacerle encontrar el amor y la tragedia al descubrirle una terrible enfermedad que lo pueda matar Takouji, Yaoi RR ¿Si? ¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo 1

Una historia de por medio real, pero no tanto en detalle. Un chico nuevo entra a la clase de Takuya, este lo ignora hasta cierto punto que piensa siempre en él.

YAOI

----------------------

**El chico nuevo**

****

**By: Pandora Hiwatari**

****

**Capitulo 1**

Takuya era un chico de 12 años, como cualquier chico de su edad, le gusta bromear y hacerle cosas a sus compañeros que a veces pueden tomarse como de mal gusto. Vivía en una hermosa casa cerca del barrio de Sibuya, iba a una escuela privada donde todos tenían que usar un horrible uniforme, su camisa era blanca, sus pantalones grises, sus zapatos negros y un horrible chaleco verde musgo. Como odiaba Takuya ese uniforme, y más odiaba que sus amigos, que no eran del colegio, se burlaran que parecía pasto cuando se acostaba en un colchón de este.

Como todo chico de su edad, Takuya odia ir al colegio y lo que más odiaba eran las clases de matemáticas e historia, era pésimo en esas materias y no solo eso, sino que su madre ya le estaba buscando tutor. "¿Qué? – Respondió Takuya aquella vez que su madre le dijo sobre conseguirle un tutor –  ¿Por qué? No necesito un tutor" Pero a fin de cuentas, siempre las madres terminan ganando.

Una vez empezado el nuevo ciclo escolar, Takuya tomo su mochila, cargándola solo con el hombro derecho, se puso dos o tres panes tostados en la boca  y se marcho caminando a su escuela. "Oh dios – Se dijo Takuya mientras caminaba – ¿Por qué verde? ¿Por qué no azul o celeste? Es decir, el verde combina con el musgo de los árboles, a nadie en este mundo le queda el verde"

Camino sin pensar, aunque en realidad si pensaba, pensaba en que tendría que soportar a la tonta de su amiga Zoe gritando por doquier, o a su GRAN amigo JP, y dijo GRAN por lo GRANDE y GORDO que era, no porque fueran muy amigos. Gustavo, un chico que su prioridad era hacerle bromitas pesadas a los "Eruditos" o "Nerts" o como se escriba. A él también le gustaba eso de andar gastando a los "Intelectuales" sobre todo si eran unos geniecitos-bochos en matemáticas e historia, materias que a él, por supuesto, no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Paso al colegio con cara de "Oh-otro-estúpido-año-en-este-colegio", allí en 7°3° (Séptimo tercera) entro al aula donde los alumnos hacían un gran alboroto. Se sentó en un banco vació, al lado, NADIE, que raro que Gustavo no se halla puesto junto a él.

-HEY TAKUYA- Grito Gustavo desde la banca más atrás

-Gusty, ¿Cómo andas hermano?- Dijo Takuya dándole la mano como viejos conocidos que eran

-Oyeron las nuevas- Dijo Zoe con una voz agudísima que aturdió a Takuya

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Takuya intrigado a pesar que se había quedado sordo de un oído

-Un chico nuevo, dicen que esta guapote - Dijo Zoe anonada

-Bah!, siempre dicen lo mismo, todas las chicas van tras el nuevo y cuando le quitan su jugo se van tras otro ¬¬- Dijo Takuya

-Chicos ¬¬- Dijo Zoe sentándose junto a Milagros, una compañera, amiga y confidente

Takuya se sentó en la primera banca de todas mirando el porque su compañero y amigo lo había dejado solo, pronto entendió "Tal vez es por el chico nuevo, Ja! Lo cargare hasta cansarme". Pronto la profesora hizo su aparición, todos se levantaron, pero el murmullo más fuerte empezó cuando un chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera negra, larga y atada en una coleta, con una bandana en su cabeza y su uniforme que le quedaba sencillamente bien, apareció tras ella. Levanto su visión para ver a una multitud de chicos entre 11-12 años mirándolo sorprendido, a nadie le quedaba el verde, solo a él….sus ojos azules brillaron por la luz del aula.

-SILENCIO CLASE- Dijo la profesora llamando la atención- Bien, cariño, preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros

-Eh, Hola, soy Kouji Minamoto, tengo 12 años y vengo de…..Tokio- Bajo su vista y escucho los susurros leves de su compañeros comentando sobre su look, aunque todas sus criticas eran buenas, nunca falta un idiota que arruine todo

-Oye, Nert…….- Dijo Gustavo- ¿Necesitas tú respirados artificial?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Toda la clase entro a reírse, Takuya no fue el ultimo en dedicarle a su "Nuevo" compañero una mirada que, según Kouji, era "De mis bromas no te escapas nert" y no, Kouji no tenía anteojos y mucho menos asma, lo único era sus notas increíblemente altas.

Se sentó junto a Takuya muy cuidadoso de lo que hacía, pues Takuya no lo miraba con buena cara, pronto la clases empezaron….MATEMATICAS, horribles, temerosas y asquerosas matemáticas, ¿Por qué existen los números? ¿Calcular una propina? ¿Saber como ubicar una dirección? No, solo existen para complicarnos. Pero en fin, teniendo un erudito junto a ti, es más fácil, solo lo amenazas y te pasa toda la tarea.

Kouji se tomó su tiempo para hacer los cálculos, muy despacio, lentamente y con gran tranquilidad, tanto que Takuya iba a explotar si retrazaba más el trabajo. Pronto la campana de receso sonó, dejando a sus alumnos en libertas y fuera de esos números que iban a hacer explotar las cabezas de unos cuantos.

PATIO

-Es tan bonito- Zoe mira embobada al chico nuevo, Takuya la ignora

-¿Qué broma le podemos hacer? La de la bicicleta paso de moda- Dijo Takuya leyendo su manual de bromas

-¿Eh? Bicicleta- Dijo JP

-Atropellarlo con ella……PUES NO HOMBRE, tú lo harás, tú primera victima de millones Takuya- Dijo Gustavo

-Ya me imagino su carita de dolor cuando lo atropelle con la bicicleta- Takuya mira al nuevo y vuelve a leer su libro

-Que malos, pobre chico……Luego te arrepientes- Dijo Zoe

-Na! No creo arrepentirme, es un erudito y sabes que hacemos con ellos

HORA DE SALIDA

Ya cuando acabaron las tormentosas y ¿Por qué no? Dolorosas clases de literatura, Takuya toma su bicicleta….cuando el terreno esta despejado, ve que Kouji sale caminando tomando su misma dirección, es decir, no tendría que desviarse de su casa. Lo siguió a cierto punto cuando empezó a andar mucho, muy rápido

-Voy a disfrutar esto- Eso fue escuchado por Kouji quien volteo para ver como una bicicleta lo arrollaba hasta mandarlo al parque de la esquina una vez que Takuya lo tuvo en frente, este se paro fregándose la cabeza- Te tengo en mis manos Mina-tonto y no...No te me escapas…..- Con eso Takuya se va y Kouji con los ojos repletos de lagrimas se dirige a su casa

--------

-Debiste ver su carita

-Oh, no me digas- Dijo Gustavo del otro lado del teléfono

-Parecía un bebé pidiendo por su mam

-Oh, ándale Takuya, te salió bien

-Y no se me escapa, lo amenace, y es…..

-TAKUYAAAAAA…..LLEGO TÚ PARTICULAR- Gritó su mamá desde abajo

-Debo irme, el particular llego, mi vieja no tiene remedio, debo ser un niño bueno con este tipo

-Chau hermano

-Chau

Takuya corta y toma sus libros, baja y entra al comedor, el cual tiene una puerta de madera para ingresar y solo se sale por esta, una vez dentro no ve a nadie, oye un ruido, como que cierran la puerta, al voltear ver una persona que estaba en frente de la puerta, más bien apoyado sobre esta, mirándole y cuando al fin lo reconoce, este sonríe

-Ahora estas en mis manos Kanbara y creme, esto va a doler más que tú bicicleta- Dijo Kouji con una sonrisa malévola

Takuya tembló ligeramente al ver como el chico se acercaba amenazante

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho- Dijo antes de sentarse frente a él y apoyar 20 libros enormes en la mesa, la cual tiembla al contacto con los libros

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okey, El niño bueno que se vuelve malo, no hay otra cosa más linda que un TAKOUJI sorpresa.

Dejen review

PANDORA HIWATARI


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Okey, empecemos, ahí, frente a Takuya, el chico que había amenazado, había atropellado, humillado en general, esta mirándole como si de un delincuente se tratase. Poco a poco Takuya fue observando al chico, ya no como un erudito, sino como un chico.

Empezó por los ojos, VAYA, nunca vio ojos más bellos, podía estar años vagado en esos hermosos ojos.

Su dulce boca…..PERO QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA, el era un chico del grupo de lo "Vivos" quienes le hacían la vida pesada a los eruditos.

Pensó un poco y nuevamente estaba perdido en esos ojos, COMO ODIABA TAKUYA DESCONCENTRARSE, para ir a parar a aquella hermosura de ojos, centro de atracción nacional, supongo.

De pronto un ruido, como cerrando fuerte un libro lo desconcentro

-Vaya que estas distraído, ¿En que pensabas si se puede saber?

-Un Nerd como tú no lo entendería

-No debería ser al revés, un "Nerd" como yo SI lo entendería, en cambio ustedes….

-Solo pensaba en los hermosos ojos que ti…..tiene Catherine Zeta Joan- Corrigió ya que iba a decir "Tienes"

-Pues si….pero no estoy en tú casa para hablar de una actriz, sino, vengo para ayudarte a estudiar

-No necesito tú ayuda

-Si la necesitas y de muchas, muchas formas

-¿Qué? No sabes ni de lo que hablas

-¿Quién invento la primera maquina a vapor?

-¿Eh?

-Dímelo "Sabelotodo" ¿Quién?

-Pues………lo tengo en la punta de la lengua….

Kouji hace un gesto raro con sus ojos, como haciendo medio circulo por arriba mientras esperaba aburrido la respuesta del castaño.

-….es…..ay, dios…. ¿Brad Pitt?

-¿Qué?

-Eh…..Facundo Arana

-Takuya, esos son actores….

-Oh….

-James Watt

-¿Quién?

-James Watt invento la primera maquina a vapor, a ver, vamos que tal con matemáticas…..dime el teorema de Pitágoras

-¿Qué?

-Dios hombre, acaso no sabes que son estas tapas duras con hojas, se llaman libros, chico, libros

-Si, si, ya lo se

-El teorema de Pitágoras es así: La suma del cuadrado de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa

-¿Hipo-qué?

-Creo que debemos retomar todo de nuevo

**DOS HORAS LUEGO**

-NO TAKUYA, NO

-¿Entonces?

-Mira es así….-Kouji se acerco, toma la mano de Takuya que tiene el lápiz y le enseña como se traza una función cuadrática

-Ah….gracias- ve que aun la mano de Kouji sigue en la suya y se sonroja un poco, Kouji al ver esto se separa lentamente

-Creo que debes seguir practicando….-Mira su reloj- Santo cielo, debo irme

-Pero Kouji…..yo….

-Lo siento Takuya, tengo otros estudiantes que necesitan mi ayuda y- Resalta en voz un poco más elevada- Me tienen** RESPETO** y no me arroyaron con su bicicleta

-Ya te dije que lo siento

-No, no me lo dijiste

-Bueno, lo siento….pero quédate un tantito más, ya casi me sale

-Aunque quiera, no puedo, nos vemos

En eso cuando Kouji cobra su enseñanza su mano rozo la del castaño, este se estremeció al sentir tan calido contacto, Takuya se sonrojo tanto que su color era igual al de un camión de bomberos. Pronto Kouji abandono la casa, Takuya corrió hacia su cuarto, se encerró, suspiro y dijo en voz baja "Y ahora que hago – Suspiró pesado y se dejo caer al piso – me estoy enamorando de ese niño…. ¡Ya se!, llamaré a Gustavo para que no le haga bromas pesadas, pero, ¿Qué excusa le puedo dar? – Piensa – ¡Claro!, ya lo tengo, le diré que es mi tutor y que si lo molestamos le dirá a mi mamá, perfecto, Gusty no pensará que me gusta el nerd y no molestara a mi cielo…..espera…..ESPERA…. ¿Acaso dije "Mi cielo"? – Sonrojo potente – Debo empezar a jugar más al fútbol"

------

AL OTRO DÍA

Takuya hizo lo cotidiano, se puso el horrible uniforme verde musgo y se fue caminando muy alegre por la calle, en eso se topo con su, desde ahora, tomento.

-Ko-Kouji

-Hola Takuya ¿Cómo van las cuen….?- No pudo terminar de decir "Cuentas" ya que Takuya le cerro la boca con su mano

-Shhhh……no digas nada, nos pueden oír

-¿Quiénes Takuya? El perro pequines que nos esta mirando o acaso será el poste de luz- Viendo que no había gente en la calle

-Los arbustos escuchan

-Takuya, fue tan estúpido lo que dijiste que hasta el perro pequines se esta riendo de ti.

-Na! El perro se ríe de una mosca que vuela, vamos ¿Si?

-De acuerdo

-Pero antes un pequeño favor

-¿Qué?

-Quiero entrar primero a clases y que esperes 3 o 4 minutos afuera antes de ingresar

-¿Porque?

-No quiero que me vean ingresar con un nerd- Con eso Takuya sonrió al chico y camina hacia el colegio

--------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW y lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, es que tuve prueba de matemáticas como se dan cuenta ¬¬, y otra cosa, este fic solo tiene 5 capítulos, así que lo publicare cada dos semanas. Los capítulos ya están hechos, eso quiere decir que el fic ya tiene un final que no se cambiara. Y otra cosa**, ESCUCHAR Y LEER ESTO CON ATENCION:** Solo publico la continuación si recibo por lo menos **CINCO** reviews mínimo. Así que a ponerse a escribir, **CINCO REVIEWS MINIMO**, para los que quieren la continuación y si, no pueden dejarme un RR porque no tienen cuenta en ff.net, mándenme un mail a jessicakyoyamahotmail.com así se que por lo menos se molestan en leer mis fic. Vamos, a ponerle ganas, saben que los quiero y también a sus RR .

**REVIEW**

**Eli-chan1**: Hola, y si, Takuya se lo merecía por hacerle mal al lindo de Kouji , Kouji no se merecía ese trato, pero aquí vez un cambios RADICAL en Takuya, al conocer a ese chico tan lindo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Bye****

**Weird1**: Que bueno que te gusto, espero que este capitulo también, Takuya fue malo con Kouji y de seguro los siguientes capis los van a hacer llorar ya que la historia de Kouji es algo…..mejor no te digo, SORPRESA, Jejeje. Bueno, yo lo continuo si tu continuas Caretas, esta muy lindo. Nos vemos.****

**Vrag**: Jajaja, si, creo que es nerd, pero a mi hermano le dicen Nert y no se porque, no tiene asma el pobre y sus notas son ALTISIMAS, será por eso, Bueno, gracias, me sacaste la duda y aquí el cambio de Takuya. RADICAL TOTAL. Nos vemos.****

**Cidmil jercoy**: Bueno, gracias por el review, bueno, sobre el uniforme, en realidad mi amigo Hades Hiwatari me dijo del uniforme, yo me puse Pandora Hiwatari por el, pero al ver Beyblade pues me gusto, pero no lo puedo ver porque estoy en la escuela TT. Kouji es mi personaje favorito, así que va a estar Jejejeje. Gracias por el RR.

**Freezed Drake**: Jajaja, claro, no iba a publicar la historia sin tu preciado Review, ya que eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Como dije, es un UA universo alterno y Kouji, por su historia, es demasiado sensible, pero igual sigue siendo frío y distante. Gracias por tú RR, te lo agradezco.****

**Mary y Kiki-chan**: Ustedes no son de dejar RR hace siglos y ahora me dejan a mí, ¿Qué traman? ¬¬. Gracias Imouto, gracias amiga, me esta quedando súper ¿No?, Takuya sufrirá un poco, pero no será humillado, y MARY DEJA DE VER EN LA PC Y LEER EL FINAL DEL FIC, te juro que te mato si adelantas algo a alguien, Y LO HAGO. Gracias por el Review.****

**Hades Hiwatari**: Wow, me he vencido a mi misma, 7 Review, que bueno, HOLA ONIISAN, espero que te siga gustando el fic, a mi me gusta ¬¬. Takuya sufrirá, SUFRE, SUFRE KANBARA. Y aquí abajo daré el resultado de la encuesta.

**Yuuna Ushiha**: WOW…….8 review….me he superado, gracias por los halagos, en realidad quise describir un poco mejor la situación y creo que me salio bien ¡¡¡8 REVEWS!!! Gracias por todo.****

ENCUESTRA: ¿QUIÉN ES MÁS LINDO, TAKUYA O KOUJI? (En MSN)

Kouji = 80%

Takuya = 20%

Mejor no digo nada XP, así fue el destino, la mayoría cree que Kouji es más lindo, ¿Quieren participar? Aun ahí tiempo de dar vuelta el resultado o dejarlo así. MANDEN REVIEW para decirme quien es más guapo . Y para Freezed Drake, bueno, menos mal que aceptaste tú cruel derrota, eres muy sincero para conmigo, así que si gustas puedo hacer otra Encuesta Jejeje XDD, pero que le vamos a hacer, TAKUYA PERDI", KOUJI GANO, así que mejor no te molesto, suelo tenerte miedo.

**PANDORA HIWATARI  los saluda******n**__**

**DEJEN SUS RR SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACI"N…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

ATENCION: Lo que dice (Bla, bla, bla) es un número de teléfono.

Caminaron por las largas cuadras, cuando entraron a su aula, Takuya había entrado primero para no levantar sospechas de que vinieron juntos, luego, unos 10 minutos luego, entra Kouji con cara entre enojado por esperar y relajado porque todo parecía perfectamente "Normal". Se sentó junto a Takuya y saco su cartuchera y carpeta.

-Oh dios- Musitó Takuya- Me olvide mi birome

-No hay problema- Dijo Gustavo- Yo te presto una

-Gracias Gusty

Gustavo le paso una lápicera sin antes probar algo, y ese algo era como reaccionaba Takuya.

1- Podía reírse

2- Podía enojarse

Pues al pasarle la lapicera, la quiso probar a ver si andaba, y escribió la mejilla de Kouji dejándole su firma, la cual era un manojo de círculos mal hechos. Pues, la cara de Kouji parecía enojada, pero la de Takuya, era…… ¿alguna vez alguien vio la cara de un delincuente que quiere matar a su victima?, bueno, esa cara le ponía Takuya a Gustavo al ver ese dibujo horrendo en la mejilla del chico.

-QUE HAZ HECHO- Dijo o más bien grito furioso Takuya, todos, sin dudar, se dieron vuelta y dejaron lo que hacían para ver esta mini-pelea

-Oye, hermano, no te enfades- Dijo Gustavo, Kouji se fregaba la mejilla para quitase la marca sin éxito- Era una bromita

-BROMITA… ¿BROMITA?- Ahí se dio cuenta Takuya que estaba protegiendo a Kouji, cuando este le dio una buena parada en la pierna y le susurro en voz muy bajita lo siguiente **_"Takuya, recuerda lo que me dijiste, yo soy un nerd"_ **Takuya abrió sus ojos, KOUJI hacía que los abriera, siempre él….suspiro y miro a Gustavo- Lo siento

-¿Eh? No hay problema, no debí molestarlo, tienes razón- Gustavo le presto a Kouji una toallita húmeda y este se quito la marca

-Gracias- Musitó levemente Kouji y en definitiva se quito la marca, aunque su mejilla quedo rosada que poco a poco iban ardiendo más y tomando un color más rojizo.

Entro la profesora y empezaron las clases……okey…a pasar al pizarrón a corregir la tarea, MALDICION, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no lo hubieran llamado.

-Takuya….pasa a hacer el ejercicio 9- Dijo la profesora

Dios, el calculo 9 lo hizo junto a Kouji en su casa y en realidad, mucha atención al chico no le presto, estaba entretenido mirando los ojos azules del muchacho. Si el ojiazul no le hizo bien el cálculo, sería HOMBRE MUERTO, aunque ¿Para que amenazar? el niño tenía todo de su lado. MALDICI"N, otro año insultando a la nada.

-Muy bien Takuya, TE FELICITO- Dijo la profesora, en seguida le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a su tutor Kouji y este solo miraba su carpeta sin prestarme atención, su cara estaba roja y parecía algo mareado, se dirigió al banco

-Kouji…..-Lo miro- ¿Te sientes bien?- Susurro para que no lo escucharan

-No, no estoy bien Takuya…..me siento mal,….me……me….-Y no más se desmayo en los brazos de Kanbara, el cual, estaba nervioso y completamente rojo porque todos los miraban, en seguida llamo a la profesora y le dijo lo de Kouji, al rato, se encontraba en la enfermería con Kouji en sus brazos

ENFERMERÍA

-OH DIOS MIO- Dijo la enfermera- Este chico arde en fiebre

-¿Cómo puede ser? Hace rato estaba bien- Contestó Takuya muy preocupado

-Llamaré a sus padres…….oye…..Takuya ¿Podrás llamarlos tú?

Okey, llamaría a los padres de su victima, **_"¿Qué tan mala puede ser su vida?"_**Pensó antes de agarrar el tubo y marcar.

-Hola, habla con la casa Minamoto, en estos momentos no estamos, si es urgente llame al celular de Kenshi Minamoto, el (bla, bla, bla) sino llame a Magdalena Suiz su mujer actual al (bla, bla, bla) sino a su ex mujer si es algo de sus hijos al (Bla, bla, bla)- uuU

Por suerte Takuya se aprendió el número de celular de Magdalena, la madrastra del chico, de memoria por causas desconocidas y le llamo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola ¿Señora Minamoto?

-Si ¿Quién habla?

-Eh soy Takuya, un compañero de su hijo y……bueno, Kouji esta enfermo y quería saber si lo puede venir a buscar

-OH POBRE BEBÉ- Dijo la madrastra-Ahora voy

En eso la mujer le colgó **_"¿En realidad le importará Kouji?"_** Pensó dudoso, tal vez la mujer era la única que se preocupaba por el chico. Volvió a la enfermería para ver a Kouji con una pañoleta húmeda en su frente, Takuya se acerco y vio que este abrió sus ojos.

-¿Llamaste a mis padres?

-¿Eh? ¿No querías que los llamen?

-No…….en realidad, la única es mi madrastra, ella si puede saber

Takuya razono, ¿Por qué era el número de la madrastra era único que se acordó?, será que Kouji……NO, no podía pensar estupideces.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tus padres se enteren?

-No, ellos no deben….les arruinaría sus planes…..no quiero eso

-Pero que chico más masoquista

-¿Eh? No te entiendo

-Prefieres lastimarte y que nadie lo sepa, te lastimas tú mismo, pensando que no debes de lastimarte

-No te logro enten…AY……- Se agarra la cabeza

-Kouji- Lo abraza muy dulcemente- Tranquilo

-Takuya…

-Dime

-Que me estés abrazando no significa que seré blando en los deberes que te daré…….

Takuya se separa, pero al ver la triste cara de Kouji lo abraza de nuevo

-No importa...-Traga saliva y reza para que funcione- Yo te quiero igual

-No funciona ¬¬

-MALDICI"N

-Jajajajaja XDD…….ay- Se agarra la cabeza

-BEBÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- La mujer entro a la enfermería lanzándose prácticamente encima de los dos chicos

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Kouji aun dolorido

-Señora…..por favor, quítese de encima, dejaré sin aire a Kouji- Dijo Takuya encima de Kouji

-Okey- Se levanta y Takuya también

-Señora, miré no quiero preocuparla pero…..lo de Kouji no es serio ahora, pero examinándolo descubrimos que las continuas faltas de respiración de Kouji se debe a una enfermedad de niñez- Dijo la enfermera

-¿¿ENFERMEDAD DE NIÑEZ??- Dijeron Takuya, Magdalena y Kouji al unísono

-Si…..pues Kouji……tiene asma….

-¿Asma? ¿Qué es asma?- Dijo Kouji asustado

-Es una enfermedad en la que te quedas sin aire e intentas respirar y no puedes y tienes la sensación que te vas a morir- Dijo la mamá (Como calma a su hijo ¬¬)

(N/A: Yo soy asmática, así que se de esto ¬¬)

-Oh…..-Kouji mira su regazo y empieza a llorar, Takuya lo abraza

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Dijo Takuya también llorando

-Hay muchos medicamentos que pueden…..bueno "Calmar" el asma…pero lo de Kouji es…..algo adelantado- Dijo la enfermera sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Dijo Takuya al borde de morirse por las palabras que le dirigiría ahora le enfermera

-Que……lo de Kouji…..puede llegar a ser problemas de pulmones…..y pues….-Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro triste de Takuya y continuo, también con lagrimas en sus ojos- Kouji puede morir de un paro cardiorrespiratorio complicado.

Kouji se quedo sin palabras al igual que los dos que lo acompañaban.

-Lo único que pueden hacer es internarlo y esperar un pulmón para él- Con esto, la mamá lo traslado a un hospital

-------------------

CUARTO DE TAKUYA

Takuya estaba echado en su lecho boca a bajo, llorando, en eso entra su madre.

-¿Por qué lloras Takuya?

-Un amigo se va a morir- Que apresurado ¬¬

-¿Cómo?

-Tiene un problema gravísimo mamá y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada

-Puedes ir a visitarlo ¿De quien se trata?

-Kouji Minamoto

-¿¿TÚ TUTOR??

-Si mamá, mi tutor ¬¬

-Pobre niño, es solo un bebé- Dijo triste la mamá.

-Si mamá…soy capaz de darle un pulmón mío para que viva

-Hijo, ya sabes que puedes hacer ¿No?

-¿Eh?

-Decirle la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que le amas

-OO

-Hijo, no te mientas más…..todos en casa lo sabemos….te gusta el chico, no dejas de pensar en él, de hablar de él, de mirarle

-Cierto, lo amo y me ha cambiado

-Díselo

-No…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Le amas, no? ¿Por qué no decírselo?

-No me corresponder

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mamá….lo he torturado…….hace menos de tres días….lo atropelle con mi bici

-Vaya, lo que hace el amor ahora ¬¬

-Mamá…no puedo de un día para el otro cuando me entero que puede morir decirle que lo amo, pensará que le miento

-No, cuando el corazón es sincero…..solo piensa ¿Qué pasaría si muere? Nunca se lo habrías dicho y no es justo para ambos

-Verdad……

-Hijo...ABRE LOS OJOS…..puede ser que nunca lo vuelvas a ver y tú tranquilo….

-Gracias mam

Y la abraza

-Ahora duerme…..mañana a la mañana iras a verlo al hospital- Beso a su hijo en su frente y lo arropó.

------------------------------------------

Hola! PARECE QUE FUNCIONO lo de la actualización con por lo menos 5 Review, o será que mi fic se esta volviendo Bueno e Interesante y todos se comen las uñas pensando que sucederá y soy la única que sabe la respuesta. Pues, solo quedan 2 Capítulos y si me llegan muchos Review, tal vez, TAL VEZ (Esto si me lo piden mucho) hago un capitulo más, pero TAL VEZ. Necesito apoyo Psicológico u.u. Por eso sigo sosteniendo lo de **MINIMO CINCO REVIEW**. Y por ultimo, este capitulo si me salio feo, y los comprendo si me dicen eso, es que estoy con un, como se dice, BLOQUEO y no se me ocurre nada, pues esto ya estaba escrito, pero tuve que sacarle cosas y ponerle otras, GRACIAS POR LOS RR, Ahorita los respondo.

**_REVIEW_**

**Ice Kory X:** Volvimos al comienzo, al nombre de antes Jejeje XDD, Si, perdiste Jajajaja XDD y no, no eres feo o eso trato de imaginarme que no eres feo, pero das miedo ya que eres el "Gran Kory" ¿mucha información? ¬¬. Que bueno que te guste y sigue mandando RR yo gustosa lo acepto. Bye.

**Eli-chan1:** Gracias por tú RR, viste, en este capitulo hay más lágrimas, mucha emoción T.T pues a mi hermana la hice llorar, creo ¬¬. Bueno, gracias por tú preciado RR. Bye.

**Hades Hiwatari**: Que bueno que te guste Onii san, muy corto tú RR así que muy corta tú contestación ¬¬. Bye.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Hola, TANTO TIEMPO, que bueno que les guste, me estoy rompiendo la cabeza con esto de los fic, creo que tomaré unas mini vacaciones, sobre Koichi, si saldrá en el próximo capitulo, pero será malo y bueno a la vez, así hay mucho drama y Angst. Gracias por el RR. Bye.

**Womenvenus:** Claro que me encantaría chatear contigo, solo debes ir a mi mail, que también es mi MSN y listo, aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, ¡¡¡REVIEW CINCO PARA LA ACTUALIZACI"N!! Gracias por leer el fin.

**Cidmil jercoy:** Gracias por tú apreciado review, ¡¡¡NUMERO SEIS!! Debo de festejar, es la primera vez que recibo tantos RR. Gracias por todo y yo también amo a Kouji (Vos baja) es que Kory voto por Takuya, pero acepto su derrota por MSN Jejeje XDD (Vos normal) Gracias por el RR.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Nihao!!!! Hace tiempo que no te hablo T.T te extrañe mucho, ahora, volviendo a la normalidad, te digo como era lo de la votación, bueno, estaba hablando con una chica y se me corrió hacer una votación de quien es el más lindo, ya que la mayoría le gusta Kouji, lo di por ganador, cuando tuve un conflicto ¬¬ y que no se hable más con cierto chico llamado Kory, el me decía que Takuya y yo que Kouji, el me pidió que le diera un minuto para preguntarle a sus contactos mientras yo así lo mismo y los resultados fueron los que yo decía, Kouji gano, es lindo, GRACIAS POR TÚ REVIEW, EL SIETE, gracias. Bye.

**Ludra-Jenova:** Muchísimas gracias por tus dos RR, Gracias por todo, es un honor hacer este fic y que les guste claro u.u, es muy difícil complacer a todos, pero trato de no volverme loca. Si conozco a Kiri, desde que ingrese a y siempre practicamos, Bueno, si es tú hija, pues aquí tu nieta, ya que soy su hija y aquí lo raro, Ice Kory X, esposo de Oro, mi tía, es mi tío y mi primo a la vez u.u Jejeje XDD Gracias de corazón. ¡¡¡REVIEW NUMERO OCHO!!!

**Ann Saotomo:** Muchas gracias por tú preciado RR, GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS, esta muy bueno que me dejen uno, me pone feliz que sepan que existo T.T. Bueno, espero que votes cual gemelo es más Kawaii, Gracias ¡¡¡REVIEW NUMERO NUEVE!!! Que felicidad TT.TT

**Vrag:** GRACIAS POR TÚ REVIEW, Jejejeje me vuelvo adicta a los Review ¡¡¡NUMERO DIEZ!!! Hay que festejar (Saca los globos y unos espanta suegras) SIIIII lalalalalala……..lalalalalala (Música de fondo) Bueno, En este capi vez que Takuya empieza a sufrir de la peor manera, es decir, Pensando que su amor muere y dándolo por muerto ¬¬. Ya puedo decir que gano Kouji Jejejeje ahora la votación más difícil. Gracias, Bye.

**Star-girls:** Hola niñas, como andan, que bueno que les guste el fic y espero que voten y no me vuelvan loca con sus mañas. Bien, me despido, BYECITOS.

**ATENCION: ¿Quien es más lindo KOICHI o KOUJI?**

Yo voto a Kouji, aunque son iguales, pero es difícil y NO, no se vale quedarse con los dos. Jejejeje XDD

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW**

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

ATENCION: Admiradores/as de Koichi Kimura, verán que este esta algo malo al principio, pero luego sufre un cambio como el de Takuya.

Había pasado 3 semanas y Takuya no se decidía si decirle a Kouji la verdad o no.

Un día, Kouji leía una revista, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de esta, sus piernas estiradas y las mantas blancas la cubrían. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos por la tristeza y deseos infinitos de morir justo en ese momento.

Paso Takuya con un ramo de flores recién cortadas

-Muy Buenos días Kouji

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? Ah, Hola Takuya, pensé que eras mi papá…..

-Oh, así le recibes

-¿Por qué no? Me voy a morir, puedo hacer lo que quiero

-Kouji, no digas eso

-Eres el primero que me visita y el único si estoy de suerte

-Kouji….-Pone el ramo en un florero- Yo…debí decirte esto hace mucho

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasa es que no hay palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo

-Lo dijiste ahí ¬¬

-Ah Jejejeje cierto nn

-Takuya…..ya me esperaba algo así…..pero…..no exactamente de tú boca

-¿Eh?

-No es que no te corresponda Takuya, todo lo contrario, es que hay veces que me gustaría que mi padre me dijera eso o mi madre o mi hermano

-Pues……en realidad…… ¿No te dicen que te quieren?

-No, nunca en mi vida oí esas palabras de su boca, ni aun cuando estoy internado me dicen que me aman

-Pues te lo digo yo….te amo- Le da un beso en los labios y se sienta junto a él y lo abraza- Me haz cambiado sin quererlo

-Takuya…

-¿Si?

-Hay alguien a fuera cuando llegaste

-¿Eh? Si, Gustavo vino conmigo, Zoe y JP también

-Pero…..un adulto

-No, nadie….

-Lo sabía….

-Pero vi a tú madrastra yéndose hace rato con un vaso de agua en sus manos

-Si, yo le dije que no tenía sed y que me dejará solo- Lo abraza a Takuya

-Kouji…..tal vez no te sirva de mucho, pero…..todo lo que te hice fue para no aceptar que me había enamorado de ti desde que te vi

-Oh Takuya…..eres la única persona que quiero y amo en este mundo…..si muero mañana lo único que quiero llevarme es un beso tuyo Takuya

Takuya no dudo un segundo y le beso muy suavemente al principio para luego intensificar el beso….OH se había olvidado que el chico tenía problemas de pulmones, se separo y el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados, se asusto, pero luego el pelilargo abrió sus hermosos ojos.

-Takuya…..eres la única persona que me hace feliz en este mundo…..debo descargarme contigo antes de morir

-No digas eso amor

-Si…..mañana moriré si no me operan……quiero decirte que…..ODIO A MIS PADRES, ODIO A MI HERMANO…….odio a todos……al único que fui capaz de amar fue a ti…fuiste el único que me hiciste feliz, por lo menos un segundo…eres el único que estuvo a mi lado…..Te amo…

En eso entraron Gustavo, Zoe y JP

-Kouji…-Dijeron los tres con lágrimas en sus ojos, en eso se azota la puerta

Un chico idéntico a Kouji hace su aparición.

-Koichi- Dijo Kouji de muy mal humor

-Kouji, pero mira nada más…….- Dijo Koichi- No te cansas de dar lastima a los demás

-ENGREIDO….- Takuya estuvo a punto de pegarle al cretino ese, pero fue parado por Kouji

-No Takuya….deja a mi hermano….el no tiene la culpa de no ser inteligente y envidar mi inteligencia

-¿Envidia? ¿Qué es envidia para ti? ¡Dios! no sabes lo que es envidia de lastima…..siempre quisiste la fama que yo tenía con mis padres, ellos me aman Y ME LO DICEN……tú solo eres un BASTARDO

-CALLATE KOICHI…….viniste a mi lecho de muerte a insultarme

-Oh….lecho de muerte……sabes, yo seré el primero en desconecta tú tuvo de oxigeno KOUJI

(N/A: Okey, creo que me pase, muy malo lo estoy haciendo, pero lo arreglaré)

-COMO TE ATREVEZ…-Dijo Takuya pegándole a Koichi- ESTE CHICO MERECE VIVIR MÁS QUE UN BASTARDO COMO T

Koichi se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero antes le dedico unas palabras a su hermano, que para todos resulto extraña.

-Kouji……aunque no me creas……yo siempre te quise….pero nuestros padres se interpusieron entre quisiera nacer otra vez para que no nos separen- Con esto, unas lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente en el piso…y las mejillas de Koichi mostraban dos hileras de agua dulce y amarga a la vez...miro a su hermano con dulzura, cosa que hizo llorar a Kouji de la emoción- Te amo- Y con esto se fue.

Kouji se termino desplomando en llanto….

---------------------------------------------------------------------

NO SE QUEJEN DE QUE KOICHI ES MALO, lo puse ¿No? En realidad no lo iba a poner y no es que no me agrade el LINDO de Koichi es que aparece tan poco que no pude llegar a quererlo-conocerlo. Bueno….anécdota…..anécdota….ah si, quiero a agradecerles a Takuya y Kouji de mi barrio, porque como dije, esta es una historia real que ocurre en tiempo real. Gabriel (Kouji) eres súper KAWAII!!!! Es mi profesor de matemáticas ¬¬ y por eso pueden llegar a odiarlo y Daniel (Takuya) SON TAAAAAAN LINDOS…….es mi profesor de inglés ¬¬ a el le debo de que no me guste otro idioma más que el castellano. Pero me pudo un 10 en el trimestre, bueno, a ellos va dedicada la historia Gabriel (24 años) y Daniel (23 años) súper jóvenes, terminaron muy rápido sus estudios y los metieron en mi salón T.T, bueno, gracias por todo. LOS QUIERO.

**Ice Kory X:** Bueno ya te explique en MSN lo del amor de Takuya a Kouji tan repentino. Pero vez, solo por vos puse que habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Takuya le dijo a la mamá hasta que le dijo a Kouji, ahora si, a no quejarse que es el ante-ultimo capi ¿Si? Bueno, besos. Y no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo, luego te enseño mis tácticas para ver cuando estoy enojada y cuando no, así no te asustas como la otra vez ¿Si? Chaito.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Lo de la bicicleta tiene su explicación, pero no le pego por odio, más bien para no aceptar lo que era y lo que le estaba pasando con Kouji, porque, Takuya no quería aceptar sus gustos ¿Se entiende? Sobre Koichi, aquí cambio de odio a querer y es que siempre lo quiso, pero…….bueno, más tarde la sabrás. Bye besos.

**Eli-chan1:** Gracias por tú RR y no te preocupes, voy a ser otro fic que se llama "Entre amar y odiar" creme, va a ser un poco mejor que este. Es que esta es una historia real y ocurre en tiempo real. Gracias por tú RR.

**Ludra-Jenova:** Como dije es un historia real eso quiero decir que ocurre en tiempo real por eso pasa todo en una semana o dos, aquí vez de que pasaron 3 semanas, pero pienso hacer otro fic llamado "Entre amar y odiar", bueno, te contaré algo, hubo una vez que yo estaba enferma, y me sentía como que me iba a morir, tenía 38° de fiebre y encima no podía respirar, en ese momento me sentía como Kouji en este fic, quería morir así acababa mi sufrimiento, pero luego, al fin de cuentas me dieron un remedio y aquí me tienes, ya respirando normal (Tenía 11 años, era súper peque). ¿Conoces a Hades Hiwatari?, el es hijo de Oro, tú hija y pobre ya que fue anoréxico, somos amigos de niños por eso se que tuvo anorexia hasta los 11 años (No comía nada el pobre). Y es mi primo-hermano virtual (Somos Vecino). Nos vemos.

**Hitomi:** HITOOOOOO-SAN……..mucho tiempo sin hablar, mi linda amiga uruguaya querida, te súper quiero, te súper adoro y espero tus RR más seguidos ahora que puedes mandarme, ya que puedo recibir RR de todo el mundo. Gracias.

**Star-girls:** Hello chicas ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, bueno, aquí, tratando de no volverme loca. Espero que les siga gustando. BYECITOS.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Pues si, pero como les dije a todos, pasa en tiempo real, ya que esto es real, digamos, el ya estaba con eso del amor hacia un hombre (Gustavo) pero con Kouji confirmo su salida Sexual, dios, yo desciendo eso u.u. Si, tuve un ataque fuerte cuando tenía 11 años u.u, parecía que me moría, tenía 38° de fiebre y no podía respirar, tú tienes un tumor en los pulmones, yo asma y German sufría anorexia de niño, vaya, somos enfermos los tres u.u espero y no te haya pasado nada malo. Bueno, me cae muy bien Ludra-sama, espero recibir muchos RR de ustedes dos. TE SUPER QUIERO AMIGA. Otra cosa, ¿El 23 de julio fue tú cumple no? PUES FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!! Y si no lo fue, bueno, igual te deseo feliz cumple, el de Ger-kun, será el 23 de Agosto y les tengo una sorpresa a los dos por sus cumples Muajajajaja n.n-

**Ann Saotomo:** Gracias por tú RR y perdón por dejarlo en lo más interesante, es que así soy yo n.n. Que bueno que te guste el Fic que hago, parece que les esta gustando y eso que no lo iba a publicas Jejejeje XDD las cosas que te de la vida. Gracias por tú RR nuevamente.

**Mino-chan:** Soy tú Imouto San ya que tú eres mayor y Hades es tú Onii san ya que es el mayor, aunque en realidad primero esta Satanic Kristian o Poseidón, Luego Hades, tú, yo, Mary, Laury, Kiki y ya me olvide u.u. Gracias por tú RR.

**Hades:** Gracias por tú RR, te lo agradezco de corazón n.n, espero que te allá gustado el ADELANTO de tú regalo de cumpleaños, solo dime si lo puedo publicar y ya….o quieres que sea personal, yo lo entiendo. Justo hablaba de tus problemas, de tus enfermedades, pobre de mi T.T pobre de ti T.T pobre de nosotros T.T. Gracias por el RR.

**ATENCION**: Ya arregle el problema que tenían para enviar RR a mi fic, ahora los anónimos también pueden y no necesitan ser de (Gracias Kory por tú ayuda n.n) así que a ponerse a escribir muchachos y muchachas. Y gano Kouji por UN voto, por UN maldito voto. Resultados.

KOUJI = 30 Votos

KOICHI = 29 votos

Nunca vi algo tan parejo, en un momento Koichi le ganaba a Kouji, en otro, ambos estaban empatados Jejeje XDD

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**_PANDORA HIWATARI_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Era hora, a Kouji lo pusieron en una camilla, con la ropa que se utiliza para las operaciones y un gorro que recogía sus hermosos cabellos, en eso llego Takuya, Koichi estaba llorando junto a su hermano ¿Conmovedor no?

-Koichi- Dijo Takuya

-No quiero que muera….no quiero….- Koichi se limpia las lagrimas y besa la frente de su hermano- Suerte- Se va

-Kou………-Le besa los labios

-Taku….-Dijo Kouji con la voz quebrada- Viniste

-No te iba a dejar solo….

-Koichi me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo…..yo le creo

-Ya veo que tú hermano quiere cambiar ¿Y tus padres?

-Viaje de negocios

-Pero…..no puede ser…..te dejan así por un negocio

-Takuya……quiero que me hagas un favor

-Lo que sea

-Si no salgo vivo de esta……quiero que busques a alguien a quien ames….

-Kouji….-Las lagrimas de Takuya cayeron en el rostro húmedo de Kouji- Si te hace feliz lo har

Con esta promesa sellada con un dulce beso en la boca, la camilla de Kouji fue arrastrada hacia el salón de operaciones y una luz roja se encendió. Takuya se sentó junto a un muy dolido Koichi, sin pensarlo, le tomó la mano a Koichi y lo miro

-Todo va a salir bien, Kouji es muy fuerte

-Lo se…….soy su gemelo….

-Kouji….a sido un chico sufrido….pero luego de esto….creme que renacer

Un poco después y muy apurados llegaron los compañeros de Kouji y la madrastra de este…..y una hora luego llegaron sus padres.

-¿Cómo esta?- Dijo la mamá a Koichi

-No lo sabemos, acaba de entrar- Dijo Koichi

-Dios…….dios- Kenshi, el papá de los gemelos, se masajea las sienes

-Pobre Kouji……pobre…..pobre Kouji- Dijo la mamá de los gemelos

-Como puede ser….-Todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Takuya- QUE SEAN TAN INSENCIBLES Y NO VENIR A VER A SU HIJO HASTA QUE LO OPERAN- Dijo llorando

-¿Quién es él?- Dijo el pap

-Es el…-Koichi respiro un poco- Es el novio de Kouji

Los padres, es más que obvio, no sabían del "Noviazgo" de su hijo, y si ustedes no lo saben, Takuya le dijo el otro día a la noche, que fuese su novio y Kouji acepto gustoso, Koichi había oído junto a su madrastra esta proposición y no se opusieron a la felicidad del chico.

-Bueno…..si el prefiere eso esta bien- Dijo la madre de los gemelos

-Estoy de acuerdo…..tal vez fuimos malos con Kouji….pero…..es que el no nos daba nada más que rechazo- Dijo el padre

-Hubieran hecho lo que yo- Dijo la madrastra- Lo que no hicieron ustedes y ahora es tarde

-Kouji puede morir- Finalizo Koichi

-No creo que muera- Dijo el papá- Kouji a sido un chico fuerte

-NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL FUTURO- gritó Takuya- SI KOUJI MUERE NO SE LOS PERDONARE Y….- Hizo una pausa- No me lo perdonaré- Musitó tristemente

En eso la luz roja se apago y salió el doctor y el corazón de Takuya se detuvo

-¿Cómo esta?- Dijo Takuya temiendo lo peor

-Pues….la operación fue todo un éxito- Ahí el corazón empezó a latir de nuevo

-Que bien- Dijo Takuya y se tiró en el sofá de la sala de espera

-Tenemos que ver la reacción del chico, puede ser…..que le falle los pulmones

-Ojalá que no- Musitó Koichi con miedo que su hermano muerta- Ojal

------------------------------------------------

DIEZ AÑOS LUEGO

Empezó a andar el despertador haciendo abrir unos hermosos ojos castaños, como pudo, estiró su mano hacia el despertador y lo apago, no, no toco aquel botoncito para apagarlo, sino que lo tiro contra la pared haciendo que las agujas quedasen desparramadas en el cuarto. Se fregó los ojos para ver si había despertado completamente y la luz del sol hizo que los cerrara nuevamente.

Volteo, y vio unos cabellos en su cama……en realidad no le importo mucho, ya era costumbre para él…..se sentó en la cama viendo que no tenía camisa. Oh otra vez…..bueno…..no importa. Se dijo a su mismo. Su acompañante se levanto y lo beso en la boca haciendo que abriera sus ojos por completo, como le gustaba despertarse y ser besado por él.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Takuya?

-Pues dolorido ¿Y tú Kouji?

-Pues, con dolor de pecho

-QUEEEEEEE?????

-Era broma, era broma…..ten calma, respiro bien con estos pulmones, siempre caes

-Es que te amo mucho….-Lo beso acariciando los hermosos cabellos de su amado y lo recostó suavemente en la cama para luego recostarse arriba de él….le acaricio el cuerpo y fue hay cuando una mano detuvo las suyas

-Takuya…..es temprano, recién amanece…..- Contestó Kouji esbozando una sonrisa- Además aun debes estudiar para tus últimos exámenes…..y debo darte las preguntas que te hice para que practicaras

-Ah Kouji…..no se puede contigo, de día eres mi maestro, de noche eres mi maestro…..SIEMPRE LO ERES

-No amor…..de noche somos los dos alumnos…- Lo beso para luego quitárselo de encima, en eso cuando se levanta Takuya ve que Kouji tiene una lastimadura en su pierna, más bien tobillo

-¿Qué te paso?

-No lo recuerdas- Se arrodillo en la cama tomando a Takuya de la cara- Esto me lo hice cuando me atropellaste con la bicicleta

-Ay amor…..perdóname- Le acaricia el tobillo y luego sube por las piernas, las caderas, la cintura, el pecho y hay una mano lo detuvo- ¿Qué?

-Takuya, te conozco, vamos a levantarse- Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo afuera de la cama donde dejo ver su hermoso cuerpo- Y ponte algo abajo

Takuya se sonroja tras este comentario de su novio, amante, esposo, lo que fuere….le gustaba estar con Kouji….le gustaba amarlo todos los días de su vida. Cuando bajo las escaleras vio que Kouji respiraba agitado, mirando al suelo y tocándose el pecho con una de sus manos, enseguida Takuya lo agarra de los brazos y lo mira a la cara

-¿Kouji? ¿Te pasa algo?- Muy preocupado

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Fue la respuesta de Kouji

-Deja de hacer eso, un día que te pase algo no te voy a creer ¬¬

-Es que me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Visitare a mi hermano, no puedo creer que se volviera actor de cine

-Si, tiene cara de malo

-Oye ¬¬ es mi cara

-Cierto nn

-Bueno, en fin…… ¿Y tú?

-Estaba pensando entre quedarme aquí o jugar un picadito de fútbol con Gustavo

-Pues…..yo volveré como a las 13:30 pm……si te parece bien ¿Puedes llegar a esa hora? Es que aun tiene deberes que hacer

-Eso es lo malo de casarse con un profesor de matemáticas ¬¬

-Pues mi talento con los números me hizo llegar a ser profesor de matemáticas o álgebra dos como quieras, aunque también enseño aritmética avanzada

-Pues…..bien

-Además yo la tengo peor…..me case con un futbolista que siempre quiere precalentamiento- Se ríe al ver lo rojo que se puso Takuya

-Tampoco la pavada….yo no quiero SIEMPRE

-No seas tan tonto Takuya….ni tú te la crees….siempre quieres ir calentito al entrenamiento y cuando vuelves quieres más entrenamiento- Se ríe a más no poder

-Kouji basta ¬¬

-Lo siento, me tente

-Bueno…..pero……eso porque no te ves a ti cuando llegas de las clases que das de matemática, sabes que enseñarles a universitarios y luego en la preparatoria es difícil y cuando llegas, quieres ducharte y…….

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso

-Claro, porque te conviene ¿No?

-Bueno, no importa

-Además cumplí mis tres deseos

-¿Cuáles?- Dijo Kouji intrigado

-La primera es casarme con un chico más inteligente que yo, la segunda es estudiar una carrera que no me avergüence y tercero….estar al lado de el amor de mi vida

-Jajaja

-Pero también tengo un deseo que no cumplí…….¬¬

-¿Cuál?

-Hacer el amor en una alfombra persa

-ESTAS EBRIO……no tenemos alfombra persa

-Pero tenemos sabanas persas Jejeje XDD

-Bueno, debo correr, sabes lo que me dijo el doctor de entrenar los pulmones…chau amor- Le da un beso en la boca y se va corriendo

-Mi amor……..eras solo un chico nuevo cuanto te conocí……y sigues siendo para mí "El chico nuevo"

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno, les voy a contar lo que soñé hoy, en fin, luego de leer el primer libro de Harry Potter por quinta vez (Es el único que compre, pero para el día del niño mi mamá me compra el ultimo que salió) en fin soñé que mi hermano Seba y yo entrábamos a Hogwarts, en la casa de Gryffindor – donde obvio entro Harry y sus amigos – y mi hermano se quería volver Animago O.O, tenía una amigo que era licántropo, pero no soñé con Padfoot (Sirius) o Moony (Remus) – etapa de adolescentes estos dos – porque sino ahí si me tiraría de cabeza a la escuela y no me iría jamás. En fin, me hubiera encantado que exista una escuela así aquí en Argentina o en otros países del mundo, yo iría ¿Y ustedes? Ahora los RR.

**REVIEW**

**Eli-chan1****:** Bueno…..gracias por todo y tenía que hacer malo a Koichi por cuestión de DRAMA, así le doy vida a la historia n.n. Gracias por tú RR, este es el último capitulo y ya veré si escribo otro fic, es que estoy ayudando a Karina-91 con el de "Mi primer hijo" solo apoyo moral, ya sabes, un "VOS PODES" o algo así, gracias, en serio. Ciao.

**Ice Kory X:** Vamos, lanza tus criticas que las recibiré con animo, creo que me junto demasiado con Karina, creme que aunque no te conozca, ella te adoro, dice que recibir criticas de una persona con experiencia es lo mejor que le puede pasa, entonces reaccione y me dije, ¡Kory me quiere ayudar! Entonces lo tomare bien, Gracias Primo…..o tío…….o…..lo que sea, Gracias.

**Aoi Ookani o May:** Que bueno que te guste el fic May, como ves este es el The end del fic, espero que te haya gustado. Leed con paciencia, n.n. De nada, es un enorme placer, como vez tengo a muy pocos que considero "Amigos" como hay muy pocos que considero "Buenos escritores", desde ahora he decidido dar un juicio justo y poner en Favoritos solo lo que me gusta. Gracias por todo.

**Mino-chan:** Hola Mino-chan, gracias por tú hermoso RR, me encanta saber si te gusta y creme a mi me dolió más que a ti poner a Koichi en papel del pingüino en Batman Jejeje XD, pero le queda lindo el sufrimiento en la cara Jejeje XD Bueno, me despido. Besos.

**Ann Saotomo:** Y aquí el final, y como vez, no mate al lindo Kouji, todo lo contrario, lo deje vivito y coleando. Porque sino me va a llover amenazas de las fans y eso no podría resistirlo. Gracias. n.n.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Bueno, ¡¡¡ACERTE!!! En realidad lo tenía anotado en la compu Pero luego la maldita maquina me lo borro y no me acordaba, así que me dije ¿Será el día que creo que es? Y cuando lo fui a revisar en tú biografía no estaba T.T. Yo cumplo el 5 de diciembre (Parece que ya todos están cansados de que se lo repita) y cumplo un año en el día 4 de septiembre n.n, gracias por el RR, este es el final, pero pronto sabrás más de mi Wajajajaja XDDD Cof, cof…..lo siento, gracias.

DEJEN REVIEW


End file.
